A Moment's Eternity
by lollipop1141
Summary: "We will meet in the place where there is no darkness." - George Orwell, 1984. When an anonymous PM was sent to Tsunemori Akane asking for a list of printed books, she decided to pay a certain former colleague a visit. Rated T due to some mentions of...you know! An Akane x Kogami fanfic


**I cannot believe I did this. I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID THIS! Omigosh, this work is like, the nearest I could get to heavy T (although some of you would differ, *pointedly looks at that specific person*). Sorry, but I cannot stand reading lemons and oranges. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors since I wrote this and posted it in one go.**

 **ANYWAY, this is my first Psycho-pass fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Set after season 1 & 2, and the movie.**

 **I welcome you,**

 **Kogami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

6 months had passed since the surrender of Shambala Float's leader and its country had undergone major changes, not only in the Sibyl-dependent Island, but for the lives of its citizens in the mainland as well. There were fewer uprisings and small groups that went against the current government were either disbanded or crushed under the might of the military.

But there was one faction that the government dared not touch, for it had the support of the people. And it was that certain group, upon the guidance of an exiled member of the MWPSB, that Inspector Tsunamori Akane decided to visit.

=.=

"Kogami."

Kogami Shinya looked up from the book he was reading, a cigarette dangling between his lips. One of the soldiers who was supposed to guard the main entrance of the ancient temple stood in front of him. "What is it?" Kogami asked.

"Someone is here to see you. A former colleague, she said."

Kogami smiled as he marked the page where he stopped and stood up, taking one last drag from his cigarette and putting it out. Setting down his book on the table, he walked out of his room in one of the quarters of the ancient temple and headed out to the entrance.

=.=

"Inspector Tsunemori."

The lead inspector of Japan's Public Safety Bureau, Division 1 turned aroundto meet the former Enforcer's grey eyes. Kogami smiled as he did an overall look at her. Mushroom haircut, clear brown eyes, casual clothing, a determined expression on her face; she hadn't changed at all since their last meeting. "Have you come here to finally arrest me, inspector?"

Akane frowned. "I told you not to call me inspector anymore, Kogami-san. We're no longer working together."

"What brings you here then, Akane?"

The inspector glared at the smirking man who completely dropped all honorifics and called her by her first name. Sighing, she handed out a bag filled with printed literature. "Should you really be asking that when you were the one that messaged me to deliver to you something as trivial as books?"

Kogami took the bag and opened it, looking at the contents inside. There were roughly around 15 books there. He had ran out of books to read and since he wasn't really welcome in the Shambala Float and he wasn't fluent at reading the local language yet, he had sent her an anonymous PM asking for a list of books. "Thanks. How much are these?"

Akane shook her head and said, "You don't have to pay me back. Almost no one reads paper books anymore so I got most of them for free."

"I see." Kogami looked up at the quickly darkening sky. "Well then, would you like to walk around and catch up on a few things?"

She smiled and replied, "I'll take that offer."

=.=

"You're not only here for the books aren't you?" Kogami asked.

Akane replied, "No. The Bureau wants you back."

Kogami stopped and looked at her. "The Bureau?"

"It hasn't been out of the public yet, but it's not only this country undergoing major changes, but Japan as well. Although nothing drastic, but the MWPSB is slowly detaching away from the Sibyl System. The chief was disposed of a new one took her place. The Ministry of Justice is coming back as well. Instead of judging people directly because of their Psycho-Pass, they will be investigated thoroughly and put into trial." Akane continued, "Although the changes are small, the society will no longer need the Sibyl System. But that won't be for a long time."

They walked in silence, mulling over the information. Kogami broke the silence with a question. "Why does the Bureau want me back? Last time I checked, I was supposed to be eliminated."

"They have recognized your skill as a detective in investigations and despite your crime in killing Makishima Shogo, You're an invaluable Enforcer in the First Division."

Kogami sighed as he pulled lit a cigarette and took a drag, puffing it out, the smoke curling in front of his face before being whisked away by the wind. "I don't think Gino will like that. He threatened not to show my face to you after all." Akane chuckled. Kogami smiled but then grew serious. "But you know my answer already, don't you?"

"You're not coming back."

It was more of a statement rather than a question. Kogami nodded as they headed inside the temple. The sky had finally grown dark, the stars coming out in multitudes. As they got inside, an elderly woman in traditional robes called out to them. "Kogami, tell your friend to stay for dinner."

Akane looked at him questioningly. "She said she wants you to stay for dinner." Kogami translated. The inspector raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Eh? I couldn't-"

"My friend said okay." Kogami told the woman. The elder clapped her hands in delight and grabbing Akane's hand, she led the young inspector to one of the rooms of the temple where dinner was held, chattering away in her native language. Akane stumbled behind her in bewilderment. "Um…Kogami-san? What did you tell her? Kogami-san!"

"Just go with her." Kogami told her easily. "I'll catch up with you later."

And with that, he headed towards his room to put away his books.

=.=

Dinner was lively, to say the least. It was held in one enormous hall filled with carpets set down on the floor lain with food. People sat cross-legged and conversed easily with their neighbor. Since most of them could speak English, Akane wasn't entirely uncomfortable during the whole ordeal. What Akane could see was that Kogami was treasured here. He could talk easily with the people seated around him and would occasionally pat the heads of the children who asked for it.

"The people really like you, Kogami-san. They look up to you as a leader." Akane said to him as she took off her jacket and draped it on one of the chairs in his room. Since it had gotten pretty late, the people insisted on her staying for the night.

"I didn't ask for it." Kogami said as he pulled out a blanket from the closet. "You can sleep on the bed."

Akane sat down on the side of the mattress and said, "It's pretty horrible of me, isn't it? To ask you to come back to the force when you have an easy life here."

Kogami paused. Setting down the blanket on a chair, he walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. "I wouldn't really say it's an easy life here, but it's certainly peaceful."

"That's what people are looking for, aren't they? Peace. People claim that Japan is peaceful because of the Sibyl System, but they're actually more prone to committing crimes due to the fear of their Psycho-Pass clouding."

Kogami chuckled. "And it's ironic that you find peace in the middle of a war-torn country."

"So you're not coming back." Akane had her eyes downcast, hair strands framing the side of her face, as she clasped her hands on her lap. Kogami lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Akane." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Kogami-san." He looked at her. "It's alright."

Cupping her cheek, Kogami leaned in and kissed her. Akane's eyes widened, but then closed as she kissed him back. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her deeper, a slow fire growing in the pit of his stomach as they fell on the bed.

Kogami pulled away as he noticed Akane gasping for air. Her face was flushed, her hair a mess. Realizing what he had done, he started to get up, but Akane grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Akane, are you sure?"

"This will probably be the last time we will meet for a long time so…"

He searched her face, but the look in her eyes was that of determination. He asked her. "Why?"

Akane blushed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kogami laughed. "I probably know the answer already. Well then Akane, tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable."

"Okay."

And with that, they lay back on the bed, their kiss a mix of passion and nervousness, but with a hint of curiosity and need. Kogami pressed more of his body onto her, his fingers expertly unbuttoning her shirt. Akane's hands clenched the back of his shirt as he trailed kisses down her neck. They locked eyes for a moment before he captured her lips again, finally undoing all the buttons. The fire inside of him was growing stronger that it was almost crippling.

Pressing the side of his cheek against hers, he whispered, "Akane, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Kogami-san?"

"What is it?"

"Please be gentle."

His reply was a soft smile kissed upon her lips.

Their moments were short, but at the time of the moments, they were an eternity.

=.=

Kogami opened his eyes and saw the sunbeams filtering in his room through the window. Looking around, he saw their clothes from last night strewn on the floor and the bed sheets roughened up. Looking at his left, he could see the slumbering form of his former colleague beside him on the bed. He smiled and gently brushed away the hair that fell on her cheek. Sitting up, he gave one last gaze at the bare figure of Akane before putting the blanket on her and got out to get dressed. Picking up her clothes and folding them neatly, he placed it on the table.

Grabbing his pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a book from his new collection, he quietly left the room.

"Well, you're up early."

Kogami looked up at the face of his childhood friend and smirked. "Seems like I'm not the only one who's here early, Gino. I thought Enforcers were not allowed to go out without an Inspector."

Enforcer Ginoza glared at him before taking an offered cigarette and let him light it. "The other inspector is in the car, waiting."

"I thought you didn't smoke." Kogami commented.

"I got into the habit from Inspector Tsunemori." Ginoza replied. "You didn't do anything to the inspector, did you?"

Kogami smirked. "I didn't do anything she didn't like."

Ginoza glowered at him before sighing and said, "Forget it. I don't have anything against you anymore."

"I thought you didn't want me to meet the inspector."

"It was her decision to meet you, so I can't do anything." Spotting the said inspector coming from the entrance, Ginoza put out his smoke and headed for the car. "See you, Kogami."

As Ginoza got inside, Akane arrived and stood in front of Kogami. "You won't change your mind?"

Kogami smiled and patted her head. "Be well, Akane."

"Until next time, Kogami-san."

As they drove away, Kogami stayed where he was standing, his eyes following the car until it couldn't be seen any longer. The wisps of smoke from his cigarette climbed up into the sky, spreading out until it blended with the wind. His book, held in his hand, unread.

They would meet again. Whether it be in a year, 10 years, or even until the afterlife. They would meet again.

Not as an Enforcer and Inspector.

Not as an ex-Enforcer being offered by the Inspector to come back to the MWPSB.

But as Kogami Shinya and Tsunemori Akane.

As equals.

" _We shall meet in the place where there is no darkness."_

 _George Orwell, 1984_

 **fin.**

* * *

 **Okay, so it wasn't actually heavy T. But it was bordering it, so there's that. ANYWAY (that seems to be my favorite word, huh) Thank you so much for reading! Once again, I cannot believe I wrote this! Ahhhh, I love Kogami and Akane so much! This anime needs a third season!**

 **Until next time!**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
